


...Three Tequila, Floor

by Captain_Narava



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Narava/pseuds/Captain_Narava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to One Tequila, Two Tequila...</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Three Tequila, Floor

Cain awoke hoping he was dead. His head throbbed and opening his eyes only made that worse so he shut them again. Then someone yanked the bed curtains open.  
“Good morning, Sunshine!” said Ambrose, brightly. Cain groaned and pulled the pillow over his face.

“You’re a horrible person, Ambrose” was his muffled reply.

“Oh come on,” said Ambrose, “ I've brought you something to make you feel better."

“Bullets?” asked Cain, emerging from under the pillow.

“No,” said Ambrose, offering the glass he was holding, “water and aspirin”

Cain snatched the glass from Ambrose and tossed the aspirin into his mouth so fast he almost choked. “I take it back, you’re a wonderful person.” He said a little breathlessly, once he finished drinking the water.

“You’re welcome” replied Ambrose with a laugh.

Cain lay back down. “If I could remember what I did last night, I would forbid myself from ever doing it again”

Ambrose gave him a strange look. “You really don’t remember?” he asked cautiously.

“Not a thing” said Cain. “I remember leaving work and then…” he sat back up, “Oh hell, work.”

“Don’t worry,” said Ambrose as he wandered around the room, nervously straightening things. “I have already sent notification that Wyatt Cain will not be coming in today.”

“Really? Thanks” said Cain. He watched Ambrose on his cleaning spree. “What’s wrong?”

“Hmmm? Nothing,” said Ambrose, “Oh look, there’s the maid with the breakfast I requested” He practically lunged for the door, scaring the maid who almost dropped the tray. “Toast?”

Cain decided on a more direct approach. “What did I do last night that you’re not telling me? It must have been pretty bad if you had to lock me up in here.” He looked around. “Obviously I didn't burn the palace down, and I’m assuming no one’s been killed, right?”

“Well, I wasn't out with you, so I don’t know about that” replied Ambrose, jokingly.

“So then,” said Cain, “I did something to you, didn't I? Whatever it was, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, don’t be sorry,” said Ambrose, a little too quickly.

“Okay, that was unexpected,” said Cain, “Now I really want to know.”

Ambrose’s ears turned pink with embarrassment. “Um, you may have said you loved me?”

Cain just stared at him.

“And I may have said I love you back” Ambrose blurted, almost as one word.

Cain started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” demanded Ambrose.

“Well, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you, and here I did it without even knowing” answered Cain.

“What?” sputtered Ambrose. Now it was his turn to stare.

“And you said you loved me back” said Cain.

“So this is okay then?” asked Ambrose.

“Yep,” said Cain. “I’m not letting you get out of it now.” He pulled Ambrose down onto the bed next to him.

“Well” said Ambrose.

“So, are you sure you don’t want to take advantage of me?” asked Cain.

“I thought you couldn't remember anything?” asked Ambrose.

“Well, maybe a little” admitted Cain.

“Shut up and eat your toast” said Ambrose with a laugh, “I’ll take advantage of you later.”


End file.
